The 3 Fates
by Haven Artemis Roth
Summary: Raven has a secret about her past no, it has nothin to do wTrigon. When 2 girls show up at the tower, her secrets will be out & everything starts goin crazy. FUNNY!RAExBB, slight STARxROB FINISHED!
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own the idea of this story.**

**The 3 Fates**

**(Prologue)**

**The Legend**

Everyone used to know the legend of the 3 Fates. Though now it's thought of as just a myth and hardly anyone knows about it anymore. Just a fairy tail is what most say. Well that 'fairy tail' was about to have a second chapter in Jump City.

I bet you're wondering what the legend of the 3 Fates is. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't since I discovered it by accident myself.

The legend starts on Azerath; with the birth of four little girls. Though you may suspect them to all be sisters, only two are related as sisters.

The first child, Athena, was born ¾ demon. With black hair, dark grey skin, and gray eyes, she was named after the goddess of wisdom and warfare.

The second had purple hair and eyes with a lighter shade of grey skin since she was only half demon. They named her Artemis, after the goddess of the moon.

The last two were born at the same time but with different mothers.

Artemis's little sister looked like her except with blue hair and eyes. Her name was Haven.

Althea was born as a half angel instead of demon and had whit hair, light blue eyes, and her skin looked like any normal human. Her name meant healer or to heal.

Athena, Artemis, and Althea were all given Clotho as their middle names which meant one of the three fates.

Haven got stuck with her sister's first name Artemis, for a middle name but she didn't mind.

It wasn't until they all became teens when they became known as the 3 Fates. The three were graced with enormous power and each ruled over one of the three worlds; Heaven, Earth, and Hell.

Athena Clotho Ares ruled over as the fate of hell. Her last name was perfect as it translated into blood thirsty god of war, and a fierce warrior. She wasn't blood thirsty but she was a fierce warrior and tricked hell into thinking she was blood thirsty.

Artemis ruled the fate of Earth as the moon watched over the lonely planet.

Althea Clotho Enid was the fate of heaven. Her last name meaning spotless purity.

The 3 Fates ruled over the three worlds for years before chaos broke out.

Haven found out about the battle that was being planned against her sister and decided to warn her. Unfortunately, before she could an evil spirit possessed her and made her murder her own sister.

Althea and Athena lost control because the fates were no longer balanced in the power of each world. In their moment of weakness they, too, were possessed as war broke out on the three worlds. Each attacking the world they were meant to protect.

Haven led the attack on Earth.

Just as the fight had started Althea healed the evil spirit and stopped the war in heaven. Then went and healed Athena and Haven.

The three of them restored peace to the three worlds but they were saddened but Artemis's death. Even through that they kept ruling over the three worlds. Although Haven now ruled over everything between heaven and hell except earth. Earth, the three all watched over, in memory of Artemis.

No one was sure when or even if they died because the three simply disappeared without a trace. Time pasted as the legend turned into a myth and finally labeled as a made up fairy tail.

But whatever happened to Althea, Athena, and Haven? Did they die? And if not, where did they go? And what happened to Artemis's body?

**So it's just the prologue but what do you think? Is it good? Did it suck? Well it hasn't exactly started but …..Yeah. I based it on someone else I know. I just like the name. Notice I did not say Haven or Artemis's last name. If I told you what their last name was it would ruin the surprise. You'll just have to find out by reading though. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Descendents

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**ravanwolf**

**Agent of the Divine One**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Descendants**

"And that class is the myth of the 3 Fates. Your homework is to make an argument on whether or not this ism indeed a myth or not," the teacher told his class.

Diana, who was dressed in a black leotard and a dark blue cape whispered to the girl next to her, "Like we didn't know he'd assign us the same thing he's done all year."

The blue haired girl giggled and a lamp exploded. "Oops, my bad."

"I expect you two are talking about the assignment," he then stared at Diana. "Miss Diana, we all look forward to your argument on this assignment since you have proved every tale in this class to be true thus far."

She rolled her violet eyes.

The bell rang.

"The following is due tomorrow! Class dismissed."

Diana and three other girls followed her and they sat down on the hill of grass under a tree.

"And that class is the myth of the 3 Fates," the blue haired girl imitated their teacher.

A girl with white hair laughed. "So Diana, what will you grace us with today?" She imitated what their teacher would say the next day.

Diana wore dark blue boots, had purple eyes and short purple hair.

Dove was the one with long white hair, white version of Diana's outfit, and light blue eyes.

Dawn wore the black version, had grey eyes, and had long black hair.

Ven had the same outfit as Diana but the outside of her cape was purple instead of blue.

"That story is only true to a certain degree," Dawn spoke.

"They left out the part about them having descendants," Van smiled.

"Do you think that our parents are right?" Dove asked curiously.

Diana looked at her, "About us being the descendants of the 3 Fates and being the new 3 Fates? It's too much of a coincidence not to be."

Dawn rolled her eyes and Ven smirked.

"Are you gonna argue true?" Ven asked.

"Are you crazy? Mom would kill me! Then bring me back to life and do it again!" Diana shouted.

**4 Years Later**

"Mail call!" Robin shouted.

BB, Cy, and Star rushed to the mail.

Raven groaned and followed. She didn't like it because she didn't really care what the fans thought and she was the one who got the least. The goth looked and saw she had fifth teen letters. She skimmed through all of them but when she came to the last one she froze and slowly opened the letter. _Haven?_

_Hey Raven,_

_I can't believe you changed your name to Raven. Anyway I know I haven't written to you before now but I know how you didn't want Dawn and Dove to find you. They're hot on your trail, girl. I thought I should warn ya to expect those two soon. You might wanna leave or keep a low profile. You know how they are. Oh and in case you're wondering how I got this letter to Earth, I had Kisha deliver it. If you wanna send a reply she'll be waiting at the park at midnight. _

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Your little sis,_

_Haven_

**Months Later With Dawn and Dove**

The stared at the computer trying to locate Diana. In their search thus far they found out she had definitely left farther than they expected. They tried to track her by school but apparently she had either dropped out or wasn't dum enough to go under the same name. The two had spent the last two years sear…What?

"Two years?" Dawn raised a brow at author.

"I thought it was four," Dove asked. "Wasn't it?"

"Ok, ok," I say.

The two had spent the last four years searching for their friend and although they had a hunch Van knew where she went, the girl wouldn't tell them anything.

"Thank you," Dawn rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome," author continues with story.

Anyway they knew she wasn't on Azerath but where would she go? They did a search on the last name Roth on every planet they could think of but Earth.

"Shouldn't we check Earth?" Dove asked.

"Might as well." Dawn stood behind her and watched as one name came up.

"Raven Roth?" Dove read. "Maybe she changed her first name and that would suit her soul self; a raven."

Dawn smirked, "That's her all right. Purple hair and eyes. You'd think if she was smart enough to change her first name she might've been smart enough to change her look, too?"

**This chapter's longer so I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	3. Midnight Meet

**Chapter 2**

**Midnight Meet**

No one but BB noticed the day when Raven had started at one of the letters she got in the mail. Every week since then he had watched as she looked for one letter out of her mail and threw the rest away as she took the last to her room. He was curious who it was that could've been so important. It was obviously not from a fan. Did she have a boyfriend? Beast Boy felt a sharp pain in his heart at that thought. _Maybe she just has a pen pal. Raven doesn't seem like the kinda person who would do that sort thing though._ The changeling sighed on the couch.

Raven, who was the only other person in the room, looked up from her book. She glanced at her green friend and then the TV. _Strange; very strange. _"Beast Boy?"

He didn't even look her way.

"Beast Boy!"

"Huh, what?" The titan jumped.

Rae suppressed a giggle that Happy had kept on in Nevermore.

"Sorry, Rae, what did you say?" BB asked nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

Raven smirked but then frowned, "Raven, not Rae."

"Right Rae-ven," he grinned. "So waz up?"

"Are you feeling ok? You've been quiet for an hour and the TV wasn't on or anything." She stared at him with no emotion.

"I was just thinking."

"You were _thinking?_" She raised a brow.

"Hey! I do have a brain ya know!" He smiled back.

"So what were you thinking about?"

"Why you always take one letter out of all of them and throw the rest away. Who the letter's from and …. Yeah."

Raven went silent. "It's just from an old friend." She quietly walked out of the room.

The green titan sweat dropped. "Did I say something wrong?"

The dark girl walked into her room and began to write back to her sister.

_Dear Haven,_

_BB noticed the letters between us but doesn't know it's you. I told him it was from an old friend. How are you and Kisho? You and he are probably as bad as Star and Robin when it comes to admitting how you like each other. Beast Boy's a bad influence on you and you two haven't even met. Id didn't even know there was tofu there. You actually ate that stuff and it wasn't bad? Do you think they figured out where I am? I'll be awaiting your reply._

_The one and only,_

_Raven_

**Almost Midnight**

Beast Boy stared at the wall of clothes in his room, unable to fall asleep. He heard footsteps in the hallway and decided to see who it was. Changing into a fly he flew under the door and into the hallway. He saw Raven walking toward the main room with a letter in her hand. Curious, he followed her to the park.

Raven stared at the tower.

"Cutting it a little short this time, are we?" A figure stepped out of the shadows. Her long silver, black streaked hair glowed as well as her dog ears and stood out against her black jeans, shirt, and cape. Her eyes were amber colored.

"I wanted to make sure I wasn't followed." Rae explained.

"Right Rae-Rae. I hear the two musketeers are coming to Earth in search of the third," the dog demon grinned.

"Kisha, I told you my name's Raven. Not Rae, not Rave and not Ravie!" She shouted.

"Why is Ven allowed to call you Rae?" Kisha asked.

"Because I can't have an argument on paper. It would take too long." Raven handed her the letter.

"Never a patient one, are you?"

"I can be," the goth replied. She sighed. "So are you sure they're coming?"

"Possitive. They were searching all the planets and the next one is Earth." She said seriously, pocketing the envelope. "You better hide."

_Who's coming and why should she hide?_ Beast Boy thought.

"Let them find me. I'm not going somewhere else everytime they find me. Even with the legend." She stared at the ground.

Kisha put a hand on her shoulder and BB was surprised she didn't shrug it off. "Don't worry. You won't die; you have something they didn't." She smiled. "Me and your friends, the titans."

Raven looked up at her, "I better go."

She nodded.


	4. Princesses

**Chapter 3**

**Princesses**

Raven was mediating next to the window in the main room as the boys took turns playing the game station while Starfire watched.

All of a sudden the alarm rang.

The Titans all stood up as the elevator doors opened and the alarm exploded.

Two girls stepped out.

"Never really did like alarms," the girl in the black cape spoke, emotionlessly. She was a little taller than the girl beside her and had long black hair that was tied into a high pony tail but it still reached the middle of her back. Her grey eyes shined with mischief as her right hand clung to the edge of her cape. Underneath she wore a thin leather jacket and black jeans that covered most of her black sneakers. Her skin color was a slightly darker shade of gray than Rae. And on her forehead was a black gem.

The other girl had long white hair that barely went past her shoulders, light blue eyes, a white gem on her forehead and wore a white cape with a light blue tank top and pants and white and light blue sneakers. She looked over at her friend beside her, "Why didn't you just knock it out before then?"

The darker girl shook her head. The two were complete opposites, yet best friends, "I wanted to make sure _Raven_ didn't run away."

At that the Titans all looked at the goth.

"You know them Raven?" Robin asked.

"Unfortunately yes." She mumbled.

The girl with the white cape flew over to her and gave her a hug, "Come on, what do you mean unfortunately?"

"Dove," Rae started to almost growl.

Dove let go and stared at her weird. "Since when do you reject hugs?"

Everyone was a little shocked to hear this.

The dark titan looked at Dawn.

"Dove," Dawn gave her the 'shut up' look.

"Oh, sorry," she walked over to her.

"What do you mean, you wanted to make sure Raven didn't run away?" BB asked.

Dawn and Dove turned to the green boy and Dawn nudged Dove, smirking.

"So you're the grass stain," Dawn teased.

Dove frowned, "Would you stop teasing him; we don't even know if it's….nevermind. I guess it is true."

"Uh," Beast Boy sweat dropped, "What's going on?" _I knew Raven was hiding something. _

_Oh she sure is lover boy, _Dawn sent a message to his mind. She smirked when the teen blushed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rae asked.

"We came to visit you of course since Van wouldn't tell us where you were." Dove smiled.

"Wait a minute, I KNEW IT! I knew she knew where you were but you two have been writing letters to each other too," Dawn spoke as a couple light bulbs exploded. She calmed down and glared at the broken bulbs.

"Would you two stop reading my mind," Raven said annoyed.

"You sure have gotten stupid Rae," Dawn raised a brow, "and I can't blame you if you hang out with people like him," she pointed at the changeling.

"Hey! Whats that supposed to mean," he argued back.

Cyborg and Robin started laughing, "She just called you stupid!" They then stopped when they saw Raven glaring.

Starfire was just confused, "I do not understand. What is this 'stupid'?"

Dawn saw Star and recognized her as the princess of Tameran, "OK, now that's just mean." She glanced at Raven, "I know we're princesses and all but I can't believe you ditched us for another princess. If it was just normal people I'd understand but…"

"Wait," the green teen started, "Raven's a …… princess?"

"Actually we're more like go…"

Rae puther hand over her mouth, "Since when do you go around telling everyone everything?"

"Since just now," Dove smiled, "And we found out you have friends that are from Earth that might actually understand," she glanced at Star. "Sorry, no offense princess."

Star looked even more confused. _Raven's friends use such big words._

Raven suddenly pulled her hand back, disgusted, "Ew, you," she shevered.

"She's been slimed!" Dove shouted as if it was a good thing as she smiled.

"Ok can we have a conversation first," the Boy wonder asked.

"Sure Boy under." _Pants_ Dawn smirked and Dove giggled.

Raven just raised a brow, completely disgusted.

**Yup, things are going to start to get a little crazy now that Dawn and Dove have finally arrived. **


	5. Instruction Manuel

**Dedicated to ravanwolf**

**Chapter 5**

**Instruction Manual**

**Recap: **

"**Ok can we have a conversation first," the Boy wonder asked.**

"**Sure Boy under." _Pants_ Dawn smirked and Dove giggled.**

**Raven just raised a brow, completely disgusted.**

Continued:

Raven stared at Dawn.

"Alright! I give!" She threw her hands in the air for a second. "Sorry Robin."

"For what?" He asked.

Dove giggled again and Rae sighed.

"You don't want to know," was all Raven said.

"So you two are Raven's friends, right?"

"Yup."

"And why would you think she would run away if she knew you were coming?" The leader asked.

The two looked at each other and shrugged, "We don't know."

"I guess cause she ran away without telling us," Dawn said bored.

"Why did you run away Raven?"

"THAT is none of your business and I already knew they were coming. I wasn't running from them," she looked away.

"Hey what did you guys mean we'd understand Rae's secret just because we're from Earth?" Cy asked.

"I don't know, because it's her job to protect the Earth," Dove answered.

Raven was feeling frustrated. _Oh Azar, here it comes._

"Why do you have to protect Earth?" Robin asked.

"Dude, Rae has to protect the _whole_ Earth?" Beast Boy's jaw dropped.

"My birth came with an instruction manual," Raven said.

The boys all smiled.

"Good one Raven," Cy grinned.

"No, really, why?" Rob asked again.

She stayed silent and they noticed her mysterious friends hadn't laughed or even smiled at what she had said.

"Your birth really came with an instruction manual?" BB asked.

"All three of ours did, plus one other." Dawn said seriously.

**I decided to update two chapters just because I didn't have anything else to do.**


	6. We like Tofu

**Dedicated to **OceanLeviathan

**Chapter 6**

**We Like Tofu**

**Recap: **

"**Your birth really came with an instruction manual?" BB asked.**

"**All three of ours did, plus one other." Dawn said seriously.**

Continued:

Raven sighed, "We'll tell you. You better sit down for this though."

The four titans sat down as her friends nudged her.

"I knew you'd tell 'em," Dawn smirked.

Rae rolled her eyes, "We'll start off with our real names, since this is how we got into this mess. My name is Artemis Clotho Roth."

Dawn stared at them, "Mine is Athena Clotho Ares."

Dove smiled nervously, "Althea Clotho Enid."

"Uh, so?" BB started. Obviously the guys had no idea what their names meant.

Starfire was shocked, "You're the descendants of the 3 Fates?"

They all nodded.

"What are the 3 Fates?" Cy and Robin asked.

"Star, why don't you tell them," Dove suggested.

"I'd be most honored," Star grinned bowing before them.

"The 3 Fates is what my people always consider a legend. They were three girls who ruled over the three worlds: Heaven, Earth, and Hell.

Althea, which means healer or to heal, was the fate of Heaven because her last name Enid meant spotless purity.

Artemis was the fate of Earth like the moon watches over Earth so did she.

Athena was the fate of Hell, named after the goddess of wisdom and warfare, her last name translated to a fierce warrior.

The three lived normal lives until somewhere in their teen when they ruled over the three worlds. Unfortunately, Artemis's sister Haven was possessed by an evil spirit and killed her own sister. That marked the beginning of the war of the three worlds. The other two fates were possessed and killed many but before they took over completely the fate of Heaven healed the evil spirit that possessed her and healed the other two.

Haven took over in protecting everything between Heaven and Hell except Earth. Earth was the one planet the three protected together. No one was sure when or even if they died because the three simply disappeared without a trace."

"So why didn't they just possess Artemis?" Robin asked.

"They were too strong," Raven answered. "They needed to kill her so the other two would lose enough power to be possessed and they could take over the worlds." She looked at the ground.

"So are you guys guarding the three worlds right now?" The tin man asked.

"No, not yet," Dawn said.

Dove was trying to comfort Raven, "Come on Rae-Rae, you're not gonna end up like her."

Suddenly it dawned on the group. _What if Raven died?_

"Raven!" She shouted.

BB smiled slightly. _All that and she still has enough pride to correct others._

Raven teleported to her room.

The door opened again and the girl BB saw Raven talking to at the park walked in.

"Hey, look it's dum and dummer," Kisha joked.

"You little liar," Dawn started walking toward her. "Going to visit my family my ass!" She growled.

Dove sighed, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." A white power shot and hugged Dawn.

"What are you," Robin started to shout.

"Dude, look," Cy pointed to Dawn.

Dawn went from pissed to angry, to calm, and let out a sigh, "Thanks Dove."

"No problem." Dove smiled. "My power can only cause good things to happen," she stared at Robin.

Kisha smirked, "Just brought a letter for Diana is all."

Everyone, save for the Clothos, stared at her.

"She went to her room," Dawn said it like nothing. "But I don't think she'll mind if we read it first." She snatched it from the dog demon.

"Who's Diana?" BB asked. "You don't mean…"

"Raven Diana Artemis Clotho Roth. Raven and Diana being her nicknames along with Rae and Rae-Rae and she will so regret having chosen Raven as her name here," Dawn grinned.

"It's not for you," Kisha took it back, bearing her claws and fangs.

That shocked Dawn enough to let Kisha run down the hall.

"How she gonna find Rae's room?" The changeling asked.

"Sniff her out." Dove spoke.

Raven screamed. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

Dawn and Dove shared a suspicious look. "Van," they said together.

"Who's Van?" Star asked.

"Rae's little sister." Dove smiled.

The doors opened as Raven came running in. She hid behind the couch.

Everyone stared at her.

"Don't let her know I'm here," she glared at them, "Or I will make your lives hell."

"With my help of course," Dawn joked.

A girl ran in with long blue hair. She looked like Raven except her hair and eyes were blue and she was wearing a cape but the outside was purple instead of blue. And had dark blue jeans. And she was obviously more hyper. She saw Dawn and Dove and ran over to them. "Where is she?"

Dawn smirked. "She's not here."

Dove smiled.

They both looked over at the couch.

"Are you sure?" She grinned.

"Positive," Dove wrote a sign with her powers. It had a white arrow pointing to the couch that said, "I'm here."

Van snuck up to the couch and pounced on Raven, "Found ya!"

Raven ran, "Calm down Haven! We're not at school you know!"

Just then three light bulbs blew up.

Haven giggled, "Hehe, my bad."

"So did Kisha go back?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah she said she had to make sure Kisho didn't destroy the city again," she grinned and acted like it was normal. "Why are you," then she saw BB, "Beast Boy! You're Beast Boy!" She pointed at the changeling.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Tofu's awesome! I tried it as soon as Rae.."

Raven coughed.

"Ven told me you ate it."

"Dude! You like tofu!" He walked over to her.

"Well so does Raven."

"Raven likes tofu!" Cy fainted.

Robin stared at her and BB looked really super happy.

"Fine, now you guys know but I only tried it because my sister lived to tell me she tried it so it couldn't have been that bad."

Haven ran up to her, "That and..oof!"

Rae elbowed her in the chest. "No I don't."

"Don't what Rae?" BB asked.

Rae blushed slightly, "Nothing."

**So not all Secrets were revealed but I'm workin on it. So what did you think about this chapter? The next chapter will be not right after this. Like quite a while after the titans get used to having Dove and Dawn around and Haven has went back to Azerath. Anyway, keep reviewing or no update!**


	7. A Change

**Dedicated to ****sailormarsfire93**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**sailormarsfire93**

**World of Nightmares**

**OceanLeviathan**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Change**

Dawn and Dove shared Terra's old room but spent most of their time in Raven's **(aka Diana's)** room. They had joined the titans and since their group was bigger, less villains had the guts to go up against two more Azerathian girls beside Raven.

The three fates were in Raven's room, discussing Rae's dreams as of late.

"It was that weird dark shadow again, right?" Dawn asked seriously.

The three girls sat Indian style on the floor, all looking rather worried. None of them noticed or sensed the small presence of a tiny green fly on the wall who was listening to every word that was spoken.

"Have you spoken to Haven recently?" Dawn sighed.

Rae nodded, "Yes, she told me she's having the same kind of dreams."

"That means we're all having the same kind of dreams, so this might be a sign of our destiny starting soon." The black haired teen spoke. "Are the head ache's getting worse?" She noticed Raven clutch her head.

"It's nothing; I can handle it." She groaned and fainted.

"Raven!" Dove went over to her and started healing her.

The two placed their friend on her bed.

"Nothing I can't handle, my ass," Dawn said bluntly.

"That thing is going to use her and Haven to start the war before we gain power," Dove stood, looking at Diana. "We can't let it win. I'll send word through Kisha for Haven to come to Earth." She opened the door but stopped.

"And let Haven kill her!" Dawn frowned. "It will make Van kill Raven and then us!"

"We will see," Dove left, closing the door.

Dawn watched Raven, deciding it wouldn't be safe to leave her alone. All of a sudden everything went out of focus before she fainted.

Dove, who was walking down the hallway, also fainted.

Raven's body glowed black with white outlines for a second as Dove's body glowed white, and Dawn's glowed black.

Beast Boy walked down the hallway and found Dove on the floor. He bent down and tried to wake her, "Dove! Wake up! Are you alright?"

Dove blinked as her eyes opened, "What happened?"

BB looked at her and then ran to Raven's room and opened the door to see the two unconscious, "RAVEN!"

Raven and Dawn both shot up, awake and giving him glares.

"Did you really need to yell so loud?" Raven asked.

"What was that?" Dawn blinked.

"Guys, I think it's started!" Dove came in, worry all over her face. "We're officially the three fates now!"

Dawn grimaced.

Raven let out a half laugh. "Yeah, right!" She covered her mouth and waited for an explosion but nothing came.

"Nothing happened," BB observed.

"Well duh," Dawn made fun of him.

Raven frowned at her as her powers pulled Dawns hood over her face.

"RAE! KNOCK IT OFF!" Dawn tried to get her hood off so she could see.

Raven smiled and walked over to the green boy, "Lets go tell the others."

"Are you gonna let me go!" Dawn was looking rather funny as she walked around the room, trying to keep her balance as she used all her strength to remove the hood.

"Well, duh, of course….Not!" She walked out.

Dove and Beast Boy were surprised and didn't say anything as they walked to the main room. When they got there one of the two had built up enough courage to say something.

"I can't believe you did that to Dawn!" BB grinned.

"Did what?" Robin asked as he looked through some papers.

"She…." Dove couldn't even finish her sentence as she was still in shock.

Suddenly bumps were heard from the hallway and got louder until the door opened and revealed Dawn with her hood still on as she fell down the stairs. "DAMN YOU DIANA! LET ME GO ALREADY!"

CY, Star, and the Boy Wonder all stared at the goth and saw her smiling.

"Not until you apologize!" She grinned, holding in her giggles.

"Uh, Rae, what did she do in the first place? I was there and she didn't really do anything." BB spoke seriously.

"Oh Dawn did something alright," Dove finally spoke.

Dawn growled, "Fine! I'm sorry, ok! I'm sorry for thinking that!"

"What did she think?" Cy asked.

Rae released the hood.

Dawn took it off and stood up, glaring at Raven but then smirked at BB.

Raven shook her head, "Don't even think about it."

Dawn pouted, angrily. "You're no fun."

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am!"

"Not!"

"I am too!"

"Not!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ha!" Raven pointed and laughed at her friend who was so mad you could see the fire in her eyes.

The other titans had all fainted, with the exception of Starfire. "I believe our friends are injured."

Rae stopped and stared at them. At first frowning but then as a light bulb appeared above her head, she smiled evily. "I have an idea to prove to you," she pointed at her dark friend, "that I am fun-ny!" She whispered into Stars ear about what her plan was.

**Yeah, Raven's really OOC in this chapter but there's a reason for that and it will be explained later on. **


	8. Aibohpyppah

**Dedicated to: BbRaeLogan **

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Angent of the Divine One: a black marker and strange drawings? I have no idea what you were thinking but I think I'd add it to the story if you told me.**

**BbRaeLogan:(author bows) Good work with your fanfic, hehe**

**OceanLeviathan****: Yeah I would've fainted if I hadn't been laughing so hard.**

**World of Nightmares****: Uh, did you have a lotta sugar?**

**sailormarsfire93****: They're crazy and so am I, heh

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Aibohpyppah**

**Last time:**

_Rae stopped and stared at them. At first frowning but then as a light bulb appeared above her head, she smiled evily. "I have an idea to prove to you," she pointed at her dark friend, "that I am fun-ny!" She whispered into Stars ear about what her plan was._

**Continued:**

Starfire smiled, "Then let us go to the.."

Rae covered her mouth, "You're gonna spoil it for the readers!" She yells at author.

"Ok, fine. I'll write it over," author replies.

"You better!" Raven yells with arms crossed.

"Ungrateful little….," author mutters.

"Then let us go!" Star smiled.

"Ok, let's go!" Rae grabbed her arm and ran.

Everyone watched the trail of dust left behind.

"What's wrong with Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"I have no idea," Dawn said shocked. "I've never seen her like this."

"Aibohpyppah," Dove said.

Dawn was shocked. "You sure?"

"I'm a god damned expert so yes I'm sure!" Dove shouted angrily but then gasped. "I have it, too!"

Dawn ran to the other side of the room, "I don't wanna be actin' like you so just stay away please!...Damnit!"

"Ha-ah! You were polite!" Dove teased and them slapped her hand on her mouth.

"What's Ai-bo-hi-papa?" The changeling asked.

"Say it backwards, idiot! It's spelled A I b o h p y p p a h!" Dove said.

"Happyphobia?" The tin man asked.

"It's when someone's personality traits are switched to the opposites so I'll be all good, Dove will act like me, and Rae will…" Dawn stopped.

"RAVEN!" Dawn and Dove ran out of the room.

Raven walked into the hallway laughing evily. "Oh this is just all too easy!" She heard Dove and Dawn coming. _This is gonna be fun!_

**So with Dove acting like Dawn, Dawn acting like Dove, what exactly is the opposite for Raven? I'm updating two chapters again cause I know how annoying it is to wait forever and get ripped off by a short chappie. That and I just felt like it. I'll update the next one tommorow or later today.**


	9. The Opposite of Raven

**Dedicated to World of Nightmares**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**World of Nightmares: (nodds head) Yup, definetly lots of sugar. hehe, could I have some?**

**OceanLeviathan: Sorry but no.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**The Opposite of Raven**

**Last Time:**

_Raven walked into the hallway laughing evilly. She heard Dove and Dawn coming. This is gonna be fun!_

**Continued:**

Raven teleported to the mall.

**Two Hours Later**

Raven walked into the main room and all eyes went wide as mouths dropped to the floor. She was no longer wearing her uniform. Instead she wore tight black leather jeans that had a thin _pink_ stripe going down each side of her pants. She wore a tight _pink_ top that showed her belly and had a _pink_ and black cap sideways. On her wrists she wore dark blue and _pink_ _sparkled_ bracelets. "Let's go dancing!" She shouted.

Crickets chirped.

"Let us go out with friend Raven!" Starfire cheered happily.

Everyone went to the dance club.

Dove and Dawn knew something was up.

Rae snickered in the corner as she took out a throwing star from her bag. She threw one that had been dipped in a sleeping potion and threw one at the DJ as he fell right where he was standing. She flew up and started spinning a mix. "Let's get this party started!" She shouted.

The crowd cheered.

"If she's exactly the opposite than she's going to be fun," Dawn started.

"But she's going to be secretive about being evil?" Dove asked. "We are in so much trouble."

"Well the power overload of aibohpyppah should ware off by tomorrow morning but before then who knows what she'll do." Dawn said as she stared at Raven, who had given the duty of DJ to someone else and was now heading toward… "Dove!"

Dove glanced over at Rae and cursed, "Holy Shitaki mushroom. Where did she get throwing stars and knives?"

"She can't be doing anything good with that. Wait, if you were good, wouldn't you be evil now?" Dawn asked as a throwing star hit her in the back and she fell.

Dove smirked evilly, "Exactly."

Raven laughed, "Sleep tight Dawny Wanny."

"Raven, what did you do?" BB asked, shocked.

She frowned at him, "Ew, it's an alien! Run!" She threw a smoke bomb as Dove and her escaped.

Beast Boy was sad, "Dude."

Cyborg and Robin patted him on the back.

"Don't worry man. If that's her opposite than she'd never treat you like that." Cy told him.

"Wait a second. Wouldn't that mean she'd be in love with him? You know, since she doesn't like him like that?" Robin asked.

Cyborg smiled slyly and nudged the green teen, "She really loves you then if she hates you now."

BB blushed, "Wh-what?"

"We must find our friends before they do something horrible," Starfire said sadly.

Just then Raven flew over head and threw four throwing stars, each surrounded in a different color of energy. The one that hit Starfire was surrounded by white energy, Cyborg – black energy, Robin – blue energy, and Beast Boy – red. All four of them fell to the floor.

Starfire's eyes glowed white as she stood up with a straight face and under the gothic girl's complete control.

Cyborg's robotic eye shut off as his power was drained by the star and he was completely shut down.

Robin struggled to get up but could do nothing, "Beast Boy!" He stared at the changeling.

Blood spilled out of BB's mouth as he took his last breath "Rae-ven," he choked before he died.

Raven pursed her lips in a pout, "Aw, and I was hoping his death would be long and painful. I guess I charged it too much." She shrugged, "Oh, well."

"Raven, what did you do!" The Boy Wonder shouted angrily. "You KILLED HIM! You killed the guy you love!"

Her eyes flashed grey **(grey for sad)** for a second as she shook her head. "I never even liked him. The only reason I'm keeping you and Cyborg alive is so Dove can deal with you."

"What about Star! What are you going to do to her," he frowned.

"Don't worry lover boy. She'll be safe." Rae landed beside the orange girl and smirked. "After all, she is under my complete control." She laughed evilly.

**Whoa, harsh. Ok just because Beast Boy's dead, doesn't mean he's not coming back. After all Love does conquer all, right? And besides he still needs to get hooked up with Raven. Well review. Oh and sorry I didn't update on the weekend but I was grounded and still am till Friday (for the Grudge 2! ) I'm not gonna be able to sleep for a month, hehe '**


	10. TV in Heaven

**As an apology for not updating on the weekend .. and killing Beast Boy, I'm updating again. Good thing no ones home so I can update, hehe **

**Dedicated to:**

**DarkDemi**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Monogurui-hime**

**OceanLeviathan**

**BbRaeLogan**

**DarkDemi**

**TitanRavenFreak**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**TV in Heaven**

**Last Time: **

Blood spilled out of BB's mouth as he took his last breath "Rae-ven," he choked before he died.

**Continued:**

"WHOA!" Beast Boy found himself flying through a tunnel of light really fast but then suddenly stopped. When he looked around he found himself in a white room. "Huh?" He looked around. The green boy walked toward the desk in front of him and saw a TV screen hidden by the chair, "Dude." BB stared at the TV in shock, "I'm dead?"

**On the screen:**

_Raven pursed her lips in a pout, "Aw, and I was hoping his death would be long and painful. I guess I charged it too much." She shrugged, "Oh, well."_

"_Raven, what did you do!" The Boy Wonder shouted angrily. "You KILLED HIM! You killed the guy you love!"_

_Her eyes flashed grey for a second as she shook her head. "I never even liked him. The only reason I'm keeping you and Cyborg alive is so Dove can deal with you."_

"_What about Star! What are you going to do to her," he frowned.  
_

"_Don't worry lover boy. She'll be safe." Rae landed beside the orange girl and smirked. "After all, she is under my complete control." She laughed evilly. _

"Is that a…?" He squinted his eyes as he saw a hidden tear fall down Raven's cheek as she turned away from Robin. "She cried!" The changeling was shocked.

"Ya, she's crying," a girl's voice came from behind.

_Wait, I recognize that voice. _Beast Boy turned around to see, "DOVE!"

She smiled, "I know you're surprised to see me but even if that's what's on the TV," she pointed, "it's actually been a whole day since you've died."

"WHAT!" He was about to pull out his hair, "That's so not possible."

"Hm, let see. You believe we're the three Fates but you can't believe time is faster in heaven compared to Earth." She laughed. "Oh and we're back to our normal selves now."

"So you're not the opposite?"

Dove nodded and sighed sadly, "Raven was devastated when she was back to normal. She's stayed in her room ever since, saying it was her fault you died and she should've been able to stop herself."

The green titan stared sadly, "So what happens now?"

Dove smiled again, "Hell-low, I am in charge of Heaven you know. I'll work with Dawn and we'll bring you back."

"Really?" BB smiled, excitedly. "I can go back? I won't be dead?" He frowned, "You won't send me back as a ghost will you?"

"No, you'll be alive. Although you might have to wake up in a hospital." She said thoughtfully.

He stared at her.

"What? Changing the past isn't as easy as it sounds. Anyway, when it happens you should just wake up on Earth." She melted into the floor.

Beast Boy went back to watching the TV.

**On the screen:**

_Dove had Cyborg and Robin chained up to a wall as she laughed evilly, "Now I can kill them!"_

_Raven titled her head, "Uh, is that it?"_

"_What? What do you mean? 'Is that it?" Dove glared._

"_Well you had me capture them and all just so you could simply kill them?" She asked innocently. "You aren't going to even torture them first?"_

_Dove growled, irritated. _

Beast Boy switched the channel.

_An ambulance was parked by BB's body as they quickly took him to the emergency room._

"_I don't have a pulse," the nurse told the doctor._

"_We're going to need to shock him," the doctor said quickly as the nurse ran to get the stuff _**(whatever that shock thing is)**

_The nurse came back but it was a different nurse._

"Dove!" The changeling exclaimed. "Dude, she's gonna save my life!" He smiled.

_Dove put the chargers on the green boy's body and her hands glowed with white power as the monitor beeped, signaling a pulse._

"Hey, I fell all tingly like when Raven heals me." He stared at his gloved hands and noticed he was fading.

**Emergency Room**

Beast Boy coughed and opened his eyes, staring at Dove.

She smiled, "Welcome back BB."

BB looked up and noticed the doctor was frozen, "What the..?"

"Ok, everything should go back to normal as soon as I leave." Dove waved, "I gotta get back so I don't disrupt time anymore than I already have." And with that she flew up through the roof, in the form of a dove.

**See, told you I'd bring him back.**


	11. He Died

**Dedicated to:**

**beautifulpurpleflame

* * *

**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**ravanwolf**

**Agent of the Divine One**

**BbRaeLogan**

**OceanLeviathan**

**beautifulpurpleflame**

**DarkDemi

* * *

**

Chapter 11

**He Died **

Beast Boy ran into the tower and ran straight to Raven's room. He stopped at her door and heard her crying.

"Damnit Beast Boy!" She yelled angrily. "Why didn't you try to dodge it!" Raven punched a pillow.

He quietly opened the door.

"Why couldn't I have fought harder!" She closed her eyes as tears soaked her pillow.

The changeling walked toward her.

"Why did you die!" She hid her face in the pillow.

BB stopped and reached his hand out toward her.

Then faintly, barely loud enough for even Beast Boy to hear she asked, "Why did you leave, me?"

His hand touched her shoulder.

She spun around and knocked him down on the floor.

"Geez Rae, I just got out of the hospital," he faked being a little hurt.

Raven gasped, "Beast Boy? But, you're dead!"

The green titan smiled at her, "Come on Raven, is that all you can say after your little throwing star missed my heart?"

She jumped off the bed and sat on her knees as she embraced him in a hug, "I'm sorry Beast Boy! I didn't mean…"

"I know," he rubbed her back. "It's alright; I'm fine."

Raven let him go as tears rolled down her cheeks.

BB smiled and used his thumb to wipe away her tears, "Why are you crying Rae?"

She blushed at his touch and stuttered, "I-I-I…um.." Rae stared into his eyes.

The door opened.

"Oops, sorry to interrupt you," Dove smiled shyly.

"Come one BB!" Dawn stepped in next. "Bow down to us!"

"Um," the changeling sweat dropped.

Dove sighed, "Just do it. I mean you do owe her."

"What for?" Raven raised a brow.

"Well, Rae," he laughed nervously. "I kinda…"

"He died and we messed with the past to bring his ass back here. Now bow down," Dawn pointed happily.

He sighed and did.

Dawn smirked, "So what _were_ you two doing here alone?"

Beast Boy and Raven blushed.

"Wait, you did die?" Rae changed the subject.

He laughed nervously, "Yeah and Dove was there and she told me her and Dawn were gonna bring me back."

Dove smiled, "Well time runs differently in hell and heaven than Earth and everywhere else so in truth he was dead for a minute on Earth time and a day in Heaven time. It was really quite easy to bring him back then I thought. Besides, if we didn't you would be locked up in your room right now and blame yourself."

"Probably never come out," Dawn agreed.

Raven twitched, "How did you go back in time though?"

"Don't try to figure it out," Dove bit her bottom lip, "that even gives me a head ache."

Cyborg, Robin, and Star appeared in the door, "Beast Boy?"

BB smiled, "Dudes, did you know there's a TV in heaven?"

"Wait, you died! I saw it!" Robin shouted.

"Seriously?" Cyborg asked, "There's TV up there?"

Rae rolled her eyes and sighed but inside she was laughing and trying not to show it. "Like he really needs it in heaven."

"Yeah I did but only for a minute in Earth time!" He smiled, triumphitly at Rob.

"I do not understand friend Beast Boy," the orange girl tilted her head.

And so Beast Boy began his story about his death.

**Another short but sweet chapter. As you can see I tried to be serious and just do fluff butI just don't think it's possible with characters like Dawn and Dove around. Now I want you all to bow down before the creater of this story...just kidding, hehe. Review and I shall grant you another chapter.**


	12. Promise

**Dedicated to:**

**Agent of the Divine One

* * *

**

Thanks for reviewing:

**World of Nightmares**

**Agent of the Divine One**

**OceanLeviathan**

**beautifulpurpleflame

* * *

**

Chapter 12

**Promise**

"Yeah well I'm going to have to get back to heaven," Dove sighed as she nudged Dawn.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I gotta get going to before a civil war breaks out again," Dawn grimaced seriously.

"And Raven, you have to stop the war that's going to start in Asia again." Dove told her.

The dark girl sighed, "I know." She turned toward the Titans, "I'll be back by dinner."

Dove used her soul self to fly to heaven as Dawn melted into the floor.

"Hm, I might be late," she said to no one really as she seemed to be in deep thought. "Make it nightfall." Then she teleported away.

**The Following Morning (About 1am)**

Beast Boy yawned and stared at his clock before getting up and heading to the kitchen. "I wonder if Raven's back yet," he opened the refrigerator and took out a plate of tofu. When he placed it on the table his ears twitched, "Who's there?"

"Hey Beast Boy," Raven spoke tiredly. "I thought everyone would be asleep."

"Just getting a snack," the changeling smiled. "How come you missed dinner?"

The dark girl sighed, "Beast Boy, I have to look over the whole Earth and there are certain things I need to do to keep everything in order." She sat down at the table.

The green boy sat beside her, "Are you going to be gone all day tomorrow?" He asked sadly.

The gothic teen stared at him, "I was going to leave a note but…Can you tell everyone I'll be gone for a few days?"

He nodded and stared at the ground.

Raven wrapped her arms around him.

BB blushed and returned the hug.

"I'll come see you everyday okay," she whispered in his ear. "Around one o'clock in the morning."

"You promise?" He asked.

She stared at him, smirking, "Have I broke a promise yet?"

The green titan smiled back.


	13. One o’clock

**Dedicated to:**

**All my reviewers**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reviewing:

**Agent of the Divine One**

**World of Nightmares**

**DarkDemi**

**FireDitto**

**OceanLeviathan

* * *

**

Chapter 13

**One o'clock **

Raven knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Bumblebee. "Hey Raven, waz up?" She smiled.

"I was hoping maybe you guys could help me out." She answered, yawning.

**Half Hour Later**

"So you are in charge of keeping the whole planet in order?" Aqualad asked.

The dark girl nodded, "And to do that I'm going to need lots of help. I was thinking all of you could create your own units over North America and take care of things for me."

"What about Steel City?" Speedy asked. "Who's going to protect the city?"

"I've thought about that and Dawn will take care of that for you, so what do you say?" Rae asked.

Bumblebee nodded, "We gotcha covered Raven." She smiled, giving her a thumbs up.

Raven then opened her communicator, "How's it going Kole?"

Kole smiled, "Everything's clear here."

She then traveled to South America to stop the quarrel in Brazil before finding a group of heroes like the Titans who were called The Super Six.

The Super Six was lead by a girl who could control and make fire who was called Hotty, but her real name was Katie. Her team had the Ice Man, the man of Steel, Static Shock, Gear, and Sherly Timple **(I'm just kidding) **Gear, and Phoenix.

**(yeah I don't own most of those characters from X men and Static Shock)**

Hotty had flaming red hair with orange and yellow highlights that was tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were an unusual red apple color and she was about 5'3 with a fire proof suit that was a red sleeveless top with tight red shorts.

Phoenix stood taller than Hotty at 5'6 with long red hair, green eyes, a black version of Hotty's outfit and seemed to be from Tameran because she had orange skin and the same powers.

Raven talked to the group and when they didn't believe her, she sighed, "What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

Hotty smirked, her arms crossed over her chest, "I wanna meet God."

She sighed, "You do realize she is _not _going to be able to stay very long because a minute here is a day up there."

"It's a girl?" Gear asked.

Rae glared, "I'll be right back." She used her soul self to travel to Heaven. "Dove!"

Dove appeared before her, "Yeah, I heard you're having problems with The Super Six. I'll come for a minute."

They both appeared in front of the Super Six.

Dove appeared with a bright light on her, just to be funny and a hallo.

"What are you..?" Raven took the hallo off.

Dove laughed, "I thought it was funny." She turned to the others, "If you guys don't believe her than I'm not letting you into heaven because it will be your fault when the world explodes." She said seriously.

"You aren't from Heaven." Phoenix eyed her suspiciously.

"What at least my mother wasn't drunk when she named me and I ended up being named Bloody Hairy." Dove tried not to laugh.

Her teammates laughed, "Your name is Bloody Hairy?"

She went red with anger, "How do you know that! No one knows that!"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Now are you going to help me or not?"

Hotty laughed, "Yeah, so you want us to take care of South America?"

"And tell her if anything serious happens," Dove added. "Well I have to get back. Good luck." She teleported back to Heaven.

Raven was tired of traveling. She had convinced Hot Spot to watch over Australia along with Wildebeest. It was about midnight by the time she arrived back in North America and around one when she was back in the Tower where the green boy was waiting for her.

"Rae?" He smiled.

"Beast Boy, I think I'm going to spend a few hours here because I'm too tired to travel to Europe tonight."

"Europe? You can fly that far?" BB asked.

"When I'm not too tired, yes. I just got back from Australia." The goth yawned.

The two of them sat on the couch as she told him about the Super Six.

"So Dove was trying to show off?"

Raven nodded, "She even had a hallo over her head and was in a beam of light."

Beast Boy laughed and snuck him arm over behind her shoulders.

Her eyes were half way closed as she fell asleep and her head fell to his shoulder.

He blushed and smiled as his arm wrapped around her and he too fell asleep.

**The Following Morning **

Robin walked into the main room and went to watch some TV when he noticed BB and Rae sleeping together on the couch. He smiled at the couple and decided to leave.

Raven stirred and opened her eyes and stretched. She noticed she was sleeping on the changeling's shoulder and blushed. "I guess I feel asleep. Well I better get going." The dark titan stared at the clock, "I still have three continents left," she sighed. Before she left she looked around before smiling and running her hand through the changeling's hair. Then she teleported away. In Europe she headed right for the nearest café.

**About 1am**

Raven appeared at the tower once again and looked around but didn't see Beast Boy. She frowned and walked toward the kitchen, "Beast Boy?" She sensed someone watching her and she turned around but saw nothing.

A small shadow moved on the cabinet above her head.

"Hello?" Rae tried to see through the dark as her body suddenly glowed white and she saw everything as clear as if it was daytime. "Hm," she turned back around as the small shadow pounced on her, squeaking. "AH!" She fell down and saw BB on her back, "Damnit Beast Boy!" The gothic girl glared at him.

"Hehe," the green boy laughed nervously. "Uh, sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

"Beast Boy," she started.

Suddenly a flash went off.

Cyborg laughed, "Dude, this is sweet! Ha-ah! I knew you guys liked each other." He grinned, turning on the lights. His face expressed pure fear.

"Cyborg," Rae growled angrily at him.

"See-ya! I gotta print this and send them to everyone." He took off out the door with the half demon chasing after him.

**Reeeeeeaaaallllllllllllllllllllllly long chapter so yeah, enjoy.**


	14. Murdered

**Dedicated to:**

******MarineDweller**

* * *

Thanks for reviewing:

**MarineDweller**

**DarkDemi**

**OceanLeviathan**

**Okay, I'm gonna fast forward to a couple years later.

* * *

**

**Ages **

**Robin – 19**

**Starfire – 18**

**Cyborg – 20**

**Raven – 18**

**Beast Boy – 17**

**Dove – 18**

**Dawn – 18**

**Haven – 18**

**Kisha - 19**

**Kisho – 19

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**Murdered**

Raven, Dove, and Dawn have been ruling for three years and times have changed.

Raven has balanced her responsibilities between the world and Jump City along with spending time with her friends. She's best friends with Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Kisha has moved to Jump City and seems to have a crush on Cyborg, which seems to be a mutual feeling. She usually hangs out with Starfire when Robin isn't, then she hangs with the threesome.

Back on Azerath Haven has heard about a battle being planned against Raven and knew she'd never make it in time to warn her so she told Kisho to tell her.

He left and arrived on Earth just as Beast Boy was asking Raven to play game station with him. "Raven!"

They both turned toward him.

"Who are you?" The green teen asked.

Kisho was only an inch higher than his sister and had short black hair, dog ears and dark blue colored eyes. He wore some plain jeans and a muscle shirt. "Name's Kisho. Haven says she heard word about the attack planned on you."

Just then Haven busted through the door, growling and claws extended, "Die Raven!"

"I don't want to hurt you Haven," Raven stepped forward.

The changeling was worried and jumped in front of her, "You can't kill her!" He called the other titans, though he knew they wouldn't be back in time from the meeting with Titans East.

"Beast Boy, get out of the way. This is my battle." She said seriously.

"But Rae," he said sadly, not noticing Haven launching forward, ready to kill him.

"Garfield!" She shouted and pushed him out of the way, taking the hit in her stomach.

"RAVEN!" The green teen shouted and transformed into a tiger, pouncing on Rae's sister.

Blood spilled from her stomach and it hurt her to breath but she healed it just in time to see a green tiger crash into a wall and get knocked out.

Kisho was still trying to hold Haven back but she used her powers to knock him out and then glared at Rae with red eyes, "You will die."

Raven's eyes glowed white along with her hands, "Haven, don't make me do this."

"Hmph, you don't have the guts," she smirked and charged her with a dagger behind her back.

"AH!" The dark girl shot the power at her but didn't expect Haven to melt into the ground and appear behind her, sticking the dagger in Raven's back, and surged power through it. She bit her lip and refused to scream despite the pain she felt as she felt weaker and weaker as she collapsed onto the ground and everything went black.

**I know, I know, Raven shouldn't die but what's done is done. The next chapter will be the war of the worlds (No not that movie).**

**Question**

**Who should the following by coupled with?**

**Kisha**

**Dove**

**Dawn**

**Cyborg**

**(Haven and Kisho are gonna be together cause I borrowed these two character from my friend and she wants them together so yeah) (Oh and the four can be coupled with anyone from the Super Six or Titans East or any other person like Hot Spot or something)**


	15. The War of the Worlds

**Dedicated to:**

**all reviewers****

* * *

**

Thanks for reviewing:

World of Nightmares

sailormarsfire93

DarkDemi

OceanLeviathan

* * *

Chapter 15

**The War of the Worlds**

Raven's death marked the beginning of the war of the worlds.

Thunder rumbled in the sky and tornadoes, earthquakes, volcanoes, and tsunamis destroyed the Earth.

The clouds in Heaven darkened as the ground shook and Dove knew what was about to happen and what had happened to her friend. She felt weaker and began to mourn over the loss.

Volcanoes erupted in hell as the ground began to quake and split, causing Dawn to frown and become angry because she too knew what had happened.

It was the beginning of the war of the three worlds.

Beast Boy woke up in the infirmary, "Raven!"

Cyborg held him down, "Hold it BB."

"Where's Raven," he asked seriously.

The tin man lowered his head and sighed, "BB, we knew it was gonna happen."

"NO!" He jumped out of the bed, "She's not dead! She can't be!"

Robin stepped in, "Haven is starting the war."

"Don't tell me she's dead Robin," the changeling prayed with sad eyes.

The Boy Wonder lowered his head, "Beast Boy, there was no way we could've saved her. She was destroyed from the inside out so she didn't have any time to heal or get away."

Tears fell down Beast Boy's cheeks, "Where is she?"

"We don't know," Cy started. "We took the dagger out and she disappeared."

"Maybe she's still alive," he asked hopefully.

The two shook their heads.

"Sorry Beast Boy," Rob sighed, "she had no pulse. Besides she didn't disappear like she teleports. It was more like she slowly disappeared from existence; probably the work of the weapon."

Explosions were heard from outside.

"Come on, we have to try to hold them off until Dove heals herself." Robin ran out with Cyborg behind him.

Beast Boy sighed and then got his communicator and dialed the Super Six's number.

Hotty appeared on the screen, "Hey, you aren't Raven."

"Yeah, I'm her friend. Listen we need you to come to Jump City in New York, USA or it could be the end for many people's lives."

"'K, we'll be right there in about a couple of hours." The screen went dark.

He sighed, "I can't fight."

A light breeze blew in from the window and whispered, "Fight."

"Huh? Who's there?" He looked around but there was no sign of anyone.

"Help them," the wind whispered again.

"Ok now this is just freaky. Who's there?" Beast Boy took a fighting stance.

A warm breeze wrapped around his body and seemed to be giving him a hug. "Please."

"Raven?" The green teen shook his head. "I'm going crazy. Alright, I'll go."

**Was the disappearence of Raven's body really the work of the weapon? Is she really dead? Is Beast Boy really going insane or is the wind really speaking to him? If so, is it Raven? And why would Raven become the wind? **


	16. Same Soul, New Body

**Dedicated to:**

**OceanLeviathan- **

**Well there is one thing you should've figured out and this chapter will give you a hint to what it is. Read the end of the chapter where I killed BB. What did I say about his death? Anyway that should answer the question about Rae's death...that and this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reviewing:

**OceanLeviathan**

**World of Nightmares**

**FireDitto

* * *

**

Chapter 16

**Same Soul, New Body**

Everyone knows the legend of the 3 Fates. Though now it's probably written in history now. The war ended like the legend said and Dove, Dawn, and Haven kept the rest of it the same, ruling over their places.

The titans split up when the war was over. There was no point in having heroes when all the threats were now gone and Dove and the others took care of Earth.

The Super Six however didn't want to quit as they moved back to South America after the fight.

Dove said they tried to bring Raven back but she was no where to be found. Her soul, that is. And without a soul they couldn't do anything.

Beast Boy was thankful that they tried.

Everyone kept in contact as years pasted.

Dove, Dawn, and Haven disappeared just like in the legend but the ex titans knew what they were doing. They wanted a normal life and they deserved it. However if anything happened they'd be there to stop it. The three disguised themselves and decided to live on Earth. Dawn and Haven changed their skin color to look normal and Dove changed her hair color to blond. All three made their jewels invisible.

Later on Dove discovered the reason why they couldn't find her soul was because it might have already been sent back to Earth.

They decided then they would search for their friend's soul. Each of them fell in love and married, having children after awhile. Haven married Kisho. Dove married Speedy, Dawn married Hot Spot, Cyborg married Kisha, and Starfire and Robin married, too. Raven's soul was still no where to be found.

Meanwhile a changeling with green skin, hair, pointy ears, and eyes was sitting at the edge of a dock as he watched the sunset with a sad face.

A women with long purple hair, purple eyes, and white silky skin was behind him. She wore some dark blue jeans and a plain black tank top and black flip flops. Her bangs covered the small red jewel on her forehead and her hands were in her pocket. "Hey," she sat down beside him. "Why so down?"

He glanced up and his eyes went wide, "Raven!"

She frowned, "Sorry, my name's Diana."

Beast Boy looked at her skin and sighed, "Sorry, it's just. You look so much like her."

Without even thinking she asked, "Did you love her?" Diana looked at his face and felt like comforting him, which was strange because she didn't know him.

"Yeah, but I never told her and then," he paused since he was on the verge of tears, "she was killed."

For some reason Diana's heart speeded up when he said he loved her but she wondered why. "I lost someone, too."

"Really," Gar looked up at her.

She nodded, "Well at least I think." Diana stared at the ocean. "You see I just got out of a comma a couple years ago and somehow the doctors think that's why my hair and eyes turned purple. I also lost my memory."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Diana," he said sadly.

She smiled slightly, "It's okay, but every since I came out of it I've felt like I lost someone important to me. And I feel lost, not even knowing who."

"Did you ask your family?"

"They told me I didn't have any family and the only reason they kept me there was because I was one of the people who were harmed in the last battle of the Teen Titans so they paid for it."

"Oh, sorry about that. I was part of the Titans." His ears fell to the side.

"I don't mind really, you guys were just doing your job. Besides, if you guys didn't pay I would be dead now. Anyway, I guess I'm not as bad off as you are. I mean losing your memory is bad but losing someone you love is worse." She smiled sadly.

Garfield stared into her eyes. _Her eyes look exactly like Raven's._

She blushed and turned away, "Well I better get going." Diana stood up.

"See ya, Diana." He turned back to the sunset.

"Good bye," she said and started walking away as she whispered, "Garfield."

His ears twitched and he turned to ask how she knew his name when he never told her but she had disappeared as a light breeze wrapped around him and seemed to whisper something to him, "I'm alive." He sighed, thinking he was most likely going insane.

"Follow," it whispered next.


	17. Listen to the Wind

**Dedicated to:**

**MarineDweller**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**new identity**

**MarineDweller**

**OceanLeviathan**

**Lyla **

**sailormarsfire93**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

**Listen to the Wind**

Diana walked down the sidewalk. _Why did I call him Garfield? I don't even know what his name is? I feel like I know him though. _"I really could use some herbal tea right about now." She sighed and looked over at the café across the street.

Unknown to her, she was being followed by a green mouse. _I need to stop listening to the wind or whatever. Really, I mean I'm probably just losing it. _

She sat down at a table and yawned, "I think I'm finally losing it." She lifted the cup of tea to her lips.

Gar listened in.

"There is no way Garfield could be his name so why did I say it? It just slipped out before I even thought anything. And why did I feel like comforting him in the first place. I don't go around comforting people I don't even know." She sighed and laughed sadly, "But since I know no one I guess that means I'm what? A hermit crab?"

The green mouse was very interested in this.

"And here I go talking to myself. As if it isn't bad enough I argue with myself in my mind." Diana rolled her eyes and they just happened to land on the green mouse. She narrowed her eyes, "Damnit Beast Boy!" Her hand slammed on the table, earning her stares as the mouse scampered off. She stood up and ran after it.

Gar changed back outside, laughing nervously, "Sorry Rae."

"It was bad enough last time when you scared me in the middle of the night and now you're stalking me." She pointed at him angrily.

"Hey, I said I was sorry for it years ago!"

She blinked, "Where did that come from?"

"You're Raven!" The changeling smiled.

Diana raised a brow, "We went over this. I'm not Raven."

"But you just acted exactly right her and I called you Rae."

"You're a crazy person." She turned around and started walking off.

"Come on Rae," he grinned.

"Raven!" Diana shouted at him and she gasped, "What-what's wrong with me? How did this happen?"

"I know someone we can ask." Garfield told her, "If you're willing to trust me." He offered his hand.

Diana took his hand and they ran to a house down the street and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a blond with unusual light blue eyes. "Raven!"

Diana growled, "If one more person calls me Raven, I swear I'm leaving. Insanity or not."

"Her name's Diana," Gar laughed. "She doesn't believe it but I think somehow this is Raven."

"How did you find her? I gave up years ago and thought maybe she was in a baby's body." Dove said as she pulled them inside.

"Actually, she found me," he grinned.

She nodded, "Sweet." Dove clapped her hands together and Raven's mirror appeared in front of them.

"Still keep it up then?" He asked.

Dove shrugged, "Just in case you know." She turned toward Diana. "Ok, touch this."

Diana reach out slowly and barely touch it and pulled back because the mirror suddenly began to glow.

"It's her. How did she get to be the same age though?"

"She told me she was in a coma around the time of Raven's death and when she woke up she had no memory." The green guy explained.

"Ok, I'm leaving," Diana turned around.

"Still inpatient," Dove shook her head. "I'm just going to have to unlock your memories."

**See, Raven's not really dead...even though she did die and all.**


	18. Emotionless

**Dedicated to:**

**Zaknafain

* * *

**

Thanks for reviewing:

**World of Nightmares**

**Blueyedgirl**

**OceanLeviathan**

**MarineDweller**

**ravanwolf**

**Agent of the Divine One**

**Lyla **

**Zaknafain**

* * *

Chapter 18

**Emotionless**

Diana smiled at Beast Boy seductively.

He blushed, "Raven?"

She came closer and walked around him slowly, her hand tracing from his chest, up, and around his shoulders.

The changeling felt her breath on his neck and felt a chill go down his spine.

Her tongue went over her lips as she slowly pressed her lips against his cheek. She wrapped her arms around him and let her finger trace up and down his chest as she smiled seductively again.

"Raven, this isn't you," he said, blushing. "You don't act like this."

Her smile turned into a smirk as she pressed her lips against his.

BB felt bliss but realized this wasn't the real Raven. And the real Raven was the one he wanted.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Her hands moved down to the bottom of his shirt and started to pull it off.

The now beat red guy pushed her away, "Raven, stop." He looked seriously at her.

Diana's smirk grew wider.

It was then he noticed his shirt was still going up and she was using her powers. He tried to hold his shirt down but she was stronger. "Raven, don't do this," he grabbed her hands forcefully.

She frowned, "But you said you loved me? You don't anymore?"

"I still love you Rae but I want all of you and not just one part." He looked into her purple eyes.

Raven smiled for real then, "I will see you later on then." She closed her eyes and her body glowed dark purple for a second.

Dove walked in, sweat dropping, "Sorry I didn't warn you but you seem to have convinced her hormonal side to give her back control."

Diana opened her eyes and she looked emotionless.

"What happened?" Gar asked, really worried.

"Well," she laughed nervously, "only part of her soul is in this body. Because she has had no one to guide her, the transfer of Raven's soul was never completed."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning she has her memories but the emotions have yet to fully arrive." Dove sighed. "Before she showed emotion but never felt it, thus why she felt empty and like something was missing."

"You can complete the transfer though right?" BB asked hopefully.

"You're going to have to look for them, but there aren't that many left." She added, encouragingly. "And they should all be somewhere in the city where she's been and felt that way before."

"Great, so who's left?"

"Happy, Brave, Timid, Rude, and Love."

"Wait, love? Raven loves someone?" Garfield asked.

"Well yeah, but I'm not aloud to tell you cause she would kill me."

Raven saw his sad face and went over and gave his a hug. "Don't feel bad."

Gar blushed again, "Wait, what..?"

"She may not have her emotions, except for Knowledge, Lust, and Rage but she can act on her memories and use them as a clue to what she should do." Dove explained. "But you convinced Lust to not control Raven and Knowledge had enough sense not to while I left Rage locked up. When you gain a new one you'll have to convince them to let Raven be in control."

**Just when you thought it was over a new twist comes in. **


	19. Racers and the High Club

**Dedicated to:**

**Lyla

* * *

**

Thanks for reviewing:

**OceanLeviathan**

**Zaknafain**

**Blueyedgirl**

**sailormarsfire93**

**Agent of the Divine One**

**World of Nightmares**

**MarineDweller**

**Lyla**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

**Racers and the High Club**

Raven wore the same outfit she wore when she acted opposite; exchange the pink for glow in the dark green. She wore black sunglasses as she looked beside her at her fellow racers who she was about to beat.

They looked down on her for being a girl but she had yet to lose a race.

A girl let down the flag as the race began.

She put the petal to the metal as her green and black car speeded ahead of the rest and she laughed as she flipped them off in her rear view mirror, "Idiotas!" She laughed.

On a bridge ahead Gar sighed, "Raven, where would we find Brave?"

Raven tilted her head and looked at the car speeding to go under the bridge. She pointed, "There."

"Huh?" He followed her finger and was shocked. "Dude, Brave has a kick ass car!"

Brave waved at them, "Hey guys, I'll be with you as soon as the race is over!" She shouted.

The racers behind her looked up and were shocked to see someone who looked exactly like the person who was wining the race. They all crashed because they were so shocked.

Brave came running to them with money in her hand, "Hey Beast Boy!" She smiled and then turned to Rae, "Man she looks worse than the last time I checked on her." She shrugged.

"So you knew what was going on and didn't do anything?" He almost yelled.

"Well I figured she'd find you eventually and with my racing I can look through the city so I'm the most easy to find and you need me to find the others. Raven's more well known in this city than you think. Besides, you have to give me some credit since I did convince Lust to go back when she wanted to work at a striper's club." Brave answered while Raven merely blinked.

**An Hr Later At "High Club"**

The three walked in and there was Happy wearing very revealing clothes and pink and glitter lip gloss.

She was dancing on the bar and singing happily and all the guys loved her. "_If it makes you happy. It can't be that bad .If it makes you happy. Then why the hell are you so sad? You get down, real low down . You listen to coltrane, derail your own train  
Well who hasn't been there before?_"

Beast Boy's mouth was wide open.

Brave laughed, "Hey, I'll go get her,k?" She walked toward the bar, "Hey sis, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Happy stopped singing, "But I'm in the middle of a song and," she saw BB and squealed. "Ok!"

The guys in the bar were sad.

"Sorry guys," she jumped to the floor and ran toward the changeling. "BB! I missed you so muchy wuchy!" She laughed.

He blushed, "Um, hey."

Brave sighed, "I should have never let her read _Pita Ten_."

People around them muttered things and he sweat dropped.

"Hey everyone! This is my bestest best friend from long long time ago!" She smiled cheerfully as all the guy let out a breath of relief at the fact they were just friends. Happy grabbed his hand and lead him to the back room as the other two followed her into a room with the name Rae on it.

"Happy, you know what's going on with Raven, right?" Gar asked.

She nodded, "Yup and you want me to go back so Rae can feel happy wappy, right?"

He nodded.

"Okey dokey!" She giggled as her body glowed pink until her body disappeared and just looked like a pink blob that went into Raven's body.

Raven blinked and smiled slightly, "Hiya BB!"

"Happy," Brave warned.

Raven pouted, "Aw, you guys. For BB I go backy wacky." She blinked and her body glowed pink for a second and Raven started looking around and seemed mildly happy.

Brave took Beast Boy and Raven back to the tower in the main room.

"What are we doing here?" Gar asked.

"This is where Rude, Timid and Love live." She turned around and started shouting, "Guys it's time to go back now!"

Suddenly a grey and a light purple stream of light came in from the hallway and entered Raven, making her faint.

"Raven!" He stopped her from hitting the floor and put her on the old couch, "Will she be ok?"

Then an orange light entered her body.

"Yeah, I'll go and when she wakes up she should be normal." Brave glowed green and took her place with Raven.

**Well the next chapter will be the last installment for this story. Then I'm going to work on "Mission Terra" and "Together Forever"...I'm going to be starting a new story too. I haven't decided which story to start so if you want to choose which one, go to my profile under Upcoming Fan Fiction and send me a message on which one you want. **


	20. Finally Together

**Dedicated to:**

**OceanLeviathan**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reviewing:

**Blueyedgirl**

**World of Nightmares**

**OceanLeviathan**

**Agent of the Divine One

* * *

**

Chapter 20

**Finally Together**

Garfield cradled Raven in his lap, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Her bangs had fallen to the side, exposing her chakra on her forehead.

He yawned as time pasted and leaned on the back of the couch. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and his chin resting on her head.

The women fidgeted and groaned. Her eyes opened and she blinked, "Where-where am I? What happened?" She noticed she was in someone's lap. "Who are," Raven looked up, "Beast Boy? Is that you?"

BB smiled, "Hey Rae." Tears flowed from his eyes.

She frowned, "Why are you crying?"

"I missed you all these years," he embraced her. "I never thought I'd ever see you again."

She blushed, "What are you talking about? All I remember is Haven stabbing me and then nothing."

The changeling let her go, "You died Raven and then your soul went to a new body." He smiled sadly, "And you found me."

"Why don't I remember that?" She asked, standing up.

Gar's cell phone rang as he answered, "She doesn't remember anything after her death."

"_Really?" Dove asked. "Wait, didn't you say you heard Raven's voice in the wind the day she died?"_

"Yeah, and the day I met her again. It said, 'I'm alive." He glanced at Raven.

"_Maybe there was another part of her that separated from her soul and stayed in the wind."_

"How are we supposed to get her to go back to Rae though? I mean, how can you talk to the wind?"

"_I don't know. Maybe Raven knows? Well, I gotta call Dawn because if I don't keep her updated.."_

"Yeah," the green guy laughed, "I remember what happened last time with Robin. I think he still has nightmares about it." He chuckled and hung up, slipping the phone into his pocket.

Raven frowned, "So who's body is this?"

"Diana," he smiled. "She was in a coma at the time you died so it makes perfect sense your soul chose her. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know how to communicate with the wind, would you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Um, you have to call the rest of your soul here and Dove thinks it's in the wind cause when you died I heard your voice in the wind. The wind is also the reason I found out your soul was in Diana's body." Beast Boy said seriously.

"Wow Beast Boy, you can be serious now?" Rae smiled.

Gar returned the smile.

She cleared her throat and closed her eyes as a breeze blew by.

"Raven," it whispered.

She opened her eyes, "Ok, so are you coming peacefully or not?"

The air around them turned light pink and glowed as it entered Raven's body.

Raven opened her eyes and turned to Garfield, "Gar?" She blushed.

"Um, yeah?" He asked nervously.

"Do you really…love me?" The dark girl bit her lip.

Garfield smiled, "I've loved for years Rae."

She smiled lovingly, "I love you too, Garfield."

Beast Boy walked forward, looking deep into her eyes, "So why did part of your soul stay in the wind?"

Rae smiled playfully and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she tilted her head, "Someone had to watch over you and make sure you stayed out of trouble." Her face moved closer and she pressed her lips against his.

BB closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

Raven pulled back, "Hm, not as good as our first."

He smiled, "Wanna try again?"

She smiled back.

**Meanwhile**

Richard took the binoculars from Kori.

"Richard, I believe we should give them some privacy." Kori told her husband as he looked at Raven and BB.

Richard smiled at his wife, "We should tell Victor about this anyway. He'll want to know what happened."

Star smiled, "Perhaps we should inform friend Dawn first."

Robin froze and laughed nervously, "Definitely."

**Fin**

**Well that's the end but I'm think I might write some deleted scenes to explain whatever questions you want answered about this story. If you have no questions then this will be the end. I'll give you guys a week for questions before putting this as complete.**


End file.
